Albany Green
Overview Full biography found here. '' A child prodigy pushed to be her very best who correctly believes that she's smarter than most. Given an important job in Knight Industries despite her young age. Appearance ' ' '''Height': 5’8” ' ' Weight: 128lbs ' ' Hair Color: Silver ' ' Eye Color: Blue Noticeable Features: Shiny, polygonal earpiece. Usually wearing a white Lab Coat, with skintight black suit underneath (pictured below). Personality Known as somewhat of a child genius when growing up, she was sheltered and raised to excel as much as possible in medical science, later branching into many subcategories of science with a lesser degree of understanding, often kept in the dark about the outside world. Due to their childhood situation they were rarely allowed to interact with others, sacrificing charisma for knowledge. Often those trying to converse with here find her to be distant and cold, albeit highly intelligent, from the few words she actually speaks. If it’s not work related, it’s not important to her. Cybernetic Augmentations Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): Her eyes have a Medical HUD, allowing her to diagnose and analyze any medical problems that could be present. ' Torso:' None. ' Left Arm and hand:' None. Right Arm and hand: None. ' Left leg and foot:' None. ' Right leg and foot:' None. Other: None. Aptitudes Skills High Degree of medical knowledge (MD level) Surgical skills Medium Knowledge level in Genetics and Cybernetic Augmentations (assume close to bachelor degree level) Familiarity with electronics (Tablets and such) Weaknesses * No Charisma * Closed Book * Physically Weak * Trust issues. History Starting from since she could read, Albany was painstakingly raised to become the best Medical Science doctor her family could produce. Often she would be attending schooling for at least 8 hours of the day and the remaining free time was left for studying and home assignments, leaving very little room to socialize. Her parents were both rather respected researchers, one being a top surgeon, the other mainly focusing on being a physician. At this point in time, her parents sit happily retired in district 4 of Knight City. ' ' While studying in the medical field, she was ‘encouraged’ by family to dip her toes into genetic engineering and cybernetic augmentations, to hopefully be very well rounded in the science field, her grandfather was a weapon design fanatic and would often ramble and try to force her into the field, hence she grew an intolerance for anything related to weapons, she wanted to help and save people, not kill them. She spent little time with people her age growing up, see she entered university at the age of 15 and spending 10 years studying until she successfully passed dissertation, with minors in the 2 previously mentioned fields. ' ' She hasn’t faced many difficulties in her life, being raised as a prodigy everything was handed to her and she viewed most people as less intelligent, choosing to regard them coldly, or just not talking to them at all. After passing dissertation she spent several years as a Chief Physician in a different company, before receiving the current job offer from Knight, one which she thought was slightly above her head, but regardless she accepted, who was dumb enough to question Knight?